


Somewhat Serious Now

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Trans Peter Parker, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Peter's thankful for Pepper after his aunt's death and Mysterios' manipulation, especially after things fall apart. However, he's far from thankful when he finds that maybe the "maybe illusions" aren't exactly going to help him, either.





	Somewhat Serious Now

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope this shit formats right.   
> Edit after editing: It did fucking not

Peter sits silently as he stares at the wall. What was he supposed to do? He was fifteen and his life had crumbled into bits within days. Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff had died only a week ago. May Parker had died only two days ago. Steve Rogers had died only hours ago. Happy Hogan had been crestfallen for two days now. Peter... Peter Potts had fallen silent only days ago, when his custody was handed over to the women of the Marvel team, both on and off world.

  
He wasn't even Peter Potts. He wasn't sure how the others had gotten custody of him, either, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with Nick Fury and his knowledge for the boys' love of the team and how wonderfully all the women took to the youngest hero. The youngest Avenger.

  
He wipes his face of the tears. his face was blotchy and red, drained from the sobs that had crossed him again and again. He wasn't sure what his last name was anymore. After his parents had died, he had gone to May and Ben. After Ben, to May. After May, to, well, the wonderful women he could call family. He glances over at Pepper, who stays just as quiet as he is, crossing the room to get her pack of pens. She knew Peter preferred the silence when he could get it, but she had yet to question why. She hadn't dared do so, either, because that was too much on both of them.

  
Glass surrounds the young hero, the multitude of Spidermen moving to beat up the one on the ground. Kicks and punches come, painfully real. They don't feel like feet or knuckles colliding, though. Instead, they feel like hard punches from metal. Some are shockingly cold while others are so painfully hot that it makes Peter jerk away.   
Miss Potts places a cup in front of him, knowingly full of green tea. He wasn't sure when she had gotten it, but he gave a thankful nod at it. He stays silent as she pushes it closer to him, offering a smile as she sits down at her desk. She crosses her left leg over the right, professional without even realizing she's even doing it. He had found that she was always set like that.

  
"For your sixteenth," Pepper starts calmly, "he planned for you to start hormones to decide if you would or would not like to fully transition. For your eighteenth, top surgery if you choose to go through with it." She doesn't continue with who he was, mostly because she knows she doesn't have to. They both know who it was that hurt too much to mention the name of. So, instead, it goes untold what she meant. The funeral for the two heroes was only six days ago.

  
She smiles as she glances up at him, catching the sparkle in his eyes. She doesn't comment on it, instead pressing forward a paper. She supplies, "While you are underage, I still need you to sign these papers. They're just the mandatory school permissions."

  
Peter gives another nod, cheeks painted red as he moves forward. However, he feels his senses tingle, making the base of his skull ache with the overwhelming sensation. Despite that, it doesn't scream danger like it normally did. His Peter TIngle, as May had called it (horrible name, really, in Peter's opinion, because it sounded so sexual, but he kept that bit to himself now), instead rang with a warning of some kind.

  
He's standing tall with worry blazing in his eyes within an instant. it doesn't feel like the Blip (though, Peter thought "the Dusting sounded much better), his entire body shutting down on him within seconds and making his entire body ache to the point that he collapsed against Tony. Instead, this was something akin to numbness taking over his body. His mind races faster than it ever has, making his worry apparent in a split second.

  
"Peter," Pepper asks with clear worry in her voice, close to panic. He turns towards her, attempting to make sense of the expression she sports. Worry, fear, concern, and something that he can't exactly place. He knows he's seen it on her before. Maybe it was when Tony died that he'd seen it, or maybe at his funeral, or any of the others'. 

Peter feels so fucking overwhelmingly sick all of a sudden, making him almost keel over and vomit instantly. however, he stops because the instant he looks down at himself, he finds a bundle of static taking over his fingertips, Kirby dots dancing across his fingers. He reels, jerking away as his eyes widen. His senses dial-up as he feels himself get sucked in, the dots enveloping him in bright colors that make his head spin. He heaves out quick breaths, painfully messing with his atoms. however, he realizes quickly that he doesn't even have a body, the suit of the Iron Spider 2.0 (affectionately created by a very inspired and fucking tired Peter Parker-Potts-what-the-fuck-ever and Harley Keener) crispening against his body, shine somewhat gone and replaced with those dots he had only seen in comic books.

  
Peter feels his body get thrown on the ground, the cold of harsh snow greeting him as he wheezes, painfully feeling the world churn around him. He can feel the panic brew in his stomach, so much harsher than usual as his senses tingled unhappily. Fear.

  
It doesn't help that there are suddenly four suited up heroes standing around him. Their colors contrast. Black and white, red and blue, black and red, white and pink. He curls in on himself, whimpering as his bottom lip shakes. His hands wrap over his head as the mask dances across his face, sheltering him from the world outside. His eyes clamp shut.

  
"They do not seem to be attacking," Karen reports for her hero, "but your heart rate seems to be elevated. You seem to be experiencing a panic attack. Would you like me to alert the Boss, Peter?"

  
Peter freezes up, choking on a sob as he hears that. He can't tell what the other spider people on the outside are saying, but he can feel himself nearing an aching point that he never wants to feel ever again. He whimpers once more, hands clamping tightly against his ears. "No, no, no, don't do that, Karen," he begs. he's still not sure who the Boss was, since Tony had passed, but he guesses it could be either one of his newly made mothers. Any singular one of them could get it, though he's not actually sure if they would. Was this an illusion? "Karen, if this real," he begs of the AI to answer.

  
"It seems to all be real, Peter."

  
"EDITH-"

  
"EDITH is offline, Peter."

  
Peter flinches. The other AI was offline? Where was he that a universal AI that could miraculously get a connection from basically anywhere was down? Was he even in the right universe? Was that Multiverse shtick even true? 

  
"Kid," one of the spider people asks, "you okay?"

  
Peter makes note of the one standing directly beside his head. He whines as he leans up, keeping himself shielded. Their outfit looks similar to his, colors popping and... animated. However, all the movements are fluid, leaving Peter to believe that it was at least well animated. That somewhat makes him brighten. As cool as they look, Peter is still skeptical, frowning.

  
The man leans down, crouched as he motions for the others to scoot back, which they do accordingly to his motions. The one clad in black and red looks increasingly more worried as they back up, seeking reassurance from the white and pink spiderling, who wraps a protective arm around them. The one in front of him offers a hand out.

  
"We've seen a lot of spidermen, so we're sure this isn't very convenient for you. I'm Peter B. Parker. The boy over there-" he points to the one in black and red "-is Miles, and his friend, she's Gwen." he points to his other side, at the one clad in black and white. "That's Peter Parker, or Spider Noir. This is Earth 1610, Miles universe. There was a Peter Parker here, but he passed. A lot of us have come through here because one of the villains here was tearing apart the multiverse and it still has some rips that we aren't really sure how to fix-"

  
"Please don't lie to me," the young boy chokes out. his eyes must be even puffier than they were earlier. "Mysterio already said there was a multiverse. If this is another one of his tricks and he didn't... Didn't really die... Please, I don't... Wasn't revealing my identity enough? The Daily Bugle aired it everywhere and-"

  
"Peter, your heart rate-"

  
"Kid, calm down," Peter B rushes out with, though it only makes the younger choke down another sob. "What the Hell are you even talking about? Who's Mysterio?"   
"he tried... He tried to kill me. he almost did. He somehow killed Aunt May, too. And then Happy almost died. He just revealed my identity two hours ago. Misses Potts-Stark isn't happy and she's trying to defend me because I'm only fifteen. How could I be capable of killing someone? But I have super strength and all that. How-"   
"Breathe," the other in front of him patiently reminds.

  
Peter only sobs. He doesn't want to trust the others in front of him, but his spidey senses are tingling with the reassurance that they're like him. It's not like the worry he conveniently only felt when he thought about it a day before with Mysterio pitted against him.

  
"I-I-I-I'm Peter Benjamin... Something. I just got adopted by, like, the entire Avengers team collectively because my parents, aunt, and uncle are all dead. After I died, my d- my mentor saved me, but he died, and so now Misses Potts-Stark, she's taking care of me, at least for the next few days until I go to the compound with the others. Mysterio was the villain that tried to kill me. He killed Aunt May. Then, Mister Rogers died, too, because he stayed behind with the girl he loved in the past, which really hurt his two best friends but I shouldn't say that because it's kind of mean but it's true and it really made me upset, but that's really it." He's not sure what else to say, but the idea suddenly pops into his head. "Mysterio highjacked my field trip and hurt my friends and stuff but we were kind of calm and stuff because that's just that. He manipulated me and stuff, too, and gave me the illusion that a bunch of my own spider selves were standing around me and beat me up, which is kind of meta, but it happens, I guess. I'm also fifteen. I've been Spiderman for three years."

  
"That's a lot," the boy, Miles, comments, mask peeled off to reveal a young face. "I'm fifteen, too. I've been spiderman for two years. I lost my uncle Aaron and that's really it."   
The youngest Peter stands up, peeling his mask away as the others do, wiping his face. "If... If you are an illusion... All of you..." He trails off, unable to finish. They don't prod him for answers. Instead, they fall silent, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah shit, here we go again. 
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
> Come and talk to me, too!!
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman (May not respond, Tumblr is a buggy bitch)
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan


End file.
